


Evil Balls

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Baze didn't die for THIS.





	

“Chirrut, I did not die to see these children make the same mistakes their elders, and not betters, did.”  


“Baze, my love, you didn’t die for a lot of things.”  


“I know.”  


“We can pretty much take it as a given that you didn’t die for _nearly everything_. Would it not be more meaningful to say what you _did_ die for, instead?”   


“But I _did_ die to stop a giant ball that shoots planets up. And this one shoots five. So I think it’s still relevant to the current situation.”  


“This is true,” Chirrut concedes. “You might even think that a ball that destroys one planet at a time was _better_ than one that does five.”

“Neither of them can be counted as ‘good’.”  


“…no, both are, indeed, bad. But one is less good than the other.”  


For a moment, they watch as the First Order engineers outline the schematics to the two men. One covered head to toe, the other in a coat that’s too big for him with murder on his mind.

“Why do Skywalkers always ruin everything?”  


“He’s not a Skywalker, Baze.”  


“He might as well be. Are you arguing semantics over surnames with me?”  


“We might as well _all_ have the same surname, if we came from the same first ancestors, then.”  


“That is not what I meant and you know it.”  


“Skywalkers do not just ruin things, they _change_ them. That is what surrounds them, in the Force. An alteration, a new way.”  


“Not always for the better.”  


“No. But do not give up hope, not yet. There is always the potential for good, in everyone.”  


Baze shakes his head. “I’ve seen enough.”

“Very well. I think the Force will surprise you, though.”

“It always does.”  



End file.
